


Mama would make friends with the elephant in the room

by Finalgirl_ish



Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21711088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finalgirl_ish/pseuds/Finalgirl_ish
Summary: There are some things you can only tell to mom. Some feelings that only she can understand. But does Lydia have someone to tell such things? Can she even tell them to anyone?
Relationships: Lydia Deetz & Barbara Maitland, Lydia Deetz/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 31





	Mama would make friends with the elephant in the room

At night, the Maitlands would do exactly as they did in the day. They tried sleeping a few times, but they ended up just staring at each other. Ghosts don't sleep.

Barbara's favourite thing to do at night was sewing. It was calming, and repetitive enough to allow her to do it mechanically, without having to focus. It also was time consuming, a great thing for a hobby you're going to do for the rest of eternity. And, it was useful: Charles' clothes never lasted long for some reason, Delia followed the fast changing trends very closely and Lydia was taller and had more shapes every single day.

Lydia entered the room.

-Can't sleep?- Adam asked.

-I just finished a school project.

-Then you should go to sleep, it's late.

-You go to sleep, Adam,- Lydia replied, plopping on the sofa right next to Barbara. -What are you doing?

-Nothing, i wanted to sew you a nice new dress, but i could only find light green fabric. I think you could still use it as a petticoat.

-It wouldn't be my favourite dress, but I would still wear it

-Good to know. In this case I need new measurements- Barbara said while looking around.- I forgot the tape measure upstairs.

-Then let's go.

To be fair, Lydia really wanted to talk to Barbara. Maybe. Maybe not. Just because she had kinda become family Lydia didn't have to talk to her about everything she used to tell her mom. And also, it's not like everything that happened in her life had to be discussed with a mom. But also, she wanted to talk about this stuff with Barbara. And following her upstairs was definitely less rude that to straight up asking Adam to leave.

Also Barbara was definitely too proud whenever the Deetz would wear something made by her, and an happy Barbara meant everyone was happy, so light green was worth it. Sometimes. And black still ruled.

-What did you have to do for school?- Barbara asked while folding the tape measure once done.

-An history presentation

-Aren't those usually in groups?

-Not mine apparently

Barbara had started the "I want to know a little bit more about your life questions" which meant Lydia had to decide pretty fast how much to say. Half truth?

-You know, there's people who asked me to take photos of them for their insta- Lydia said. Avoiding the fact that only one person ever asked her that.

-That's fantastic! You love taking photos and you could even make some more friends this way.

Now or never. It was a risk. She could tell this things to Emily. It wasn't difficult to say. But that was centuries ago. And it was either Delia or Barbara. And considering everything about Delia, maybe Barbara was better. Lydia really wanted to say it. To talk about it. To be comforted. To be given advice. But she couldn't bring herself to say it. 

Which meant Lydia was both relieved and scared to death when Barbara asked the next question.

-Does any of them matter to you enough to be talked about?

That question was so vague and yet so focused. Barbara was getting real good at this "parenting a teenager" stuff.

Lydia had to say it. -I guess so...

Barbara smiled. -Really?

Lydia's heart was exploding. -Yeah...

-I demand a name

Lydia was dying. She could make up a name. There was this boy who didn't despise her. Not too much, at least. She could say his name. But then, what was all of this chat for. No, she had to say the truth. 

-Anya- Lydia whispered. -Anya Moors- she said a little bit louder.

Barbara's face was unfazed. Like no new information got to her. Lydia was patiently waiting for the breakdown, the moment Barbara would have processed exactly what happened.

Instead, she said: -And when are you going to photograph her?- in the same weird happy mom dealing with her daughter first crush tone of voice.

It took Lydia some moments to realize that nothing had changed from before the name reveal.

\- I might have told her that I only photograph animal carcasses

-The first time I talked to Adam I slapped him with a ceramic dish, it can't be worse than that

\- You what?

\- My roommate invited him and some over friend over. I was washing the dishes, and he approached me to ask me if I wanted to go out for the night with them, but I didn't see him coming and reacted according to it.

-You're right. It can't physically be worse than that.

Lydia hugged Barbara. She was so scared.

-Am I the only one to know?- Barbara asked.

-Mama knew

Barbara kissed her head and held her a little tighter. 


End file.
